


It's Not Gay If You Keep Your Socks On

by ChroChroWritings



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroChroWritings/pseuds/ChroChroWritings
Summary: Sometimes a dude just needs a hug after a few millennia.
Relationships: Netzach/ Roland (Library of Ruina)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	It's Not Gay If You Keep Your Socks On

“Netzaaaach~” this wasn’t the first time that Roland had to wake up the patron librarian nor would it be the last. With a light sigh he squatted down by Netzach and called out to him again. Surprisingly enough when Netzach opened his eyes he didn’t simply turn over like he usually would, instead sporting a soft grin as he sat up. Tucking his knee under his chin Netzach tilted his head, eyes half lidded.

“Did you need something from me?” Though his tone was still a bit on the tired side it still carried a soft teasing lilt.

“Ah, I just came down here to drop off a few books from the last guests” with a wave of his hand Roland gestured to the new small pile of books stacked on a nearby table. Netzach’s eyes followed with only a ‘hmph’ of acknowledgement, looking back to Roland with a knowing look on his face.

“Anything else?” between the small smile and the tone Roland couldn’t help but look anywhere else as he stumbled over his first few words, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having a drink together, if you’d be so inclined to share I mean” with an awkward chuckle Roland looks back to Netzach, who was only shaking his head with a small movement of his shoulders. Feeling his face heat up a slight bit more Roland was about to dig himself into a hole until he was cut off by Netzach.

“Why don’t ya sit down? I was thinking of having a drink anyway” With the sudden realization that he had in fact been in the same squatting position Roland, less than gracefully, changes to something more cross legged as Netzach stands up. Roland cursed himself silently as Netach went off to do his weird book thing, something has seriously gotten to him lately but he just can’t quite put his finger on it. Even though Netzach’s back in hardly a moment’s notice Roland can’t help but feel a bit disappointed that his face hadn’t cooled off at all. 

As soon as Netzach sits back down, _is he closer than he was before?_ he hands one of the cans to Roland who replies with only a quick “thanks”. The air is oddly tense as the two of them crack open their drinks, the only sounds being the ominous echoes that persist in the art floor. 

Whether it was just a few minutes or half an hour it doesn’t really matter, with his drink empty and air nearly suffocating Roland was about to stand up and make his leave when he felt a hand on his knee. Looking to his side Roland was a bit stunned to see Netzach with his own blush, though they had been sharing a drink he had a feeling there was something more to it than a light buzz. A few more painfully silent moments pass before Netzach sighs.

“I… you… you don’t have to agree to anything but can you…” the way that Netzach’s hand lightly rubs his knee sends sparks along his nerves, catching his breath as he suppresses a knee jerk. Another moment passes before Netzach completely flushes cutting off his own words with a “nevermind it was stupid anyway” though he didn’t take his hand off Roland just yet.With an awkward cough he puts his own hand over Netzach’s.

“You know if you need something you can tell me right? I promise I won't laugh or anything” As weirdly intimate as it feels he squeezes his hand around Netzach’s for a moment, which seems to be the right call given that after the initial jolt he relaxes into the touch. Still a brief moment passes before he says anything. 

“Yeah… like I said you don’t have to agree to anything but, and this may sound a bit weird…” Netzach pauses again, face warming up the slightest bit as Roland raises an eyebrow, a silent prompt to continue, “but… can you touch me?” Roland couldn’t help but sputter his words a bit, he wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. Though the way that Netzach flinches ever so slightly leaves a sour feeling in the pit of his gut.

“I just don’t get what you mean by that?” with an awkward chuckle, it was thankfully enough to get Netzach to relax a bit again though “relaxed” was still quite a stretch. What Roland didn’t expect however, was Netzach putting his head on his shoulder, though he wouldn’t be able to say that it didn’t feel nice without lying. If this was really all that Netzach wanted he really couldn’t tell why he’d made such a fuss about it. With a sigh he leaned his head against Netzach, lightly rubbing his thumb against his hand.

Though the air between them was still silent it was undoubtedly much more comfortable now, really as Roland thought about it, he hadn’t been this close to anyone, not for a while at least. As pleasantly odd as the whole situation felt a part of him was glad that Netzach was at his side as it felt like his face was burning up by the moment, though if he had to wager a guess Netzach wasn’t doing too much better if the small fidgeting had anything to say.

Roland’s mindless thoughts are cut off by the feeling of movement on his side, expecting Netzach to have had his fill of the impromptu hand holding session and the two of them going their separate ways he was surprised to instead feel a pair of arms wrapped around his waist instead. Confused, he looked down to his side to ask _something_ but the sight of Netzach looking so small and vulnerable kept his mouth shut. Roland had almost half a mind to ask him what was going on with him to make him behave like this but… now wasn’t the time or place, all that he could tell was that Netzach, half laying on the floor half twisted and stretched out to hug him didn’t look like he was exactly in the most comfortable position. Roland’s face flushed at his own thoughts but if this was going to turn into some sort of cuddle session it deserves to be comfortable goddamnit.

“If you want to you can sit in my lap you know” frankly surprised that he managed to say it without stuttering or having a voice crack Roland nearly missed the hitch in Netzach’s breath. A few silent moments pass and as Roland thinks he’s messed up and killed whatever kind of “mood” was going on Netzach moves again, this time swinging a leg around Roland’s hip so he was effectively straddling him. It was honestly a bit reassuring to know that Netzach was in the same boat he was, flushed face and all-- as well as trying to ignore the tiny thoughts of him being kind of cute like this. His thoughts are interrupted for him as Netzach buries his face into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. It feels sudden, but yet it feels natural as Roland returns the gesture, hands resting at Netzach’s hips as he rubbed small circles with his thumbs. 

It feels like both an eternity and no time at all has passed when Roland feels a hand works its way into his hair and a soft press at his neck. Again, quite sudden and though he doesn’t dislike the way things are going he still feels like he has to clear _something_ up.

“Netzach?” Roland can feel the way his heart pounds and ears flush before he can even say another word, Netzach’s worried (insecure?) hmm and almost puppy dog eyes really didn’t help “I… I just want to know if _this_ means anything or something” as much as Roland wants to scold himself for how flat that came out; it seemed to get the message across as Netzach furrows his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t be doing this with just anyone if that’s what you’re wondering,” Netzach pauses for a moment, idly running his hand through Roland’s hair “I don’t know if this is some kind of love or just not getting touched for a millennia but,” amazingly enough both of their faces flush even further “what I do know is that I trust you and I probably think about you a little too much, so uh, that’s that I guess?” Though stunned Roland still managed a slow nod in reply, it was… a bit more than what he was expecting at this point but it wasn’t unwelcome, as much as a prospect as big as love scared him right now it felt… nice? that he was special in a way.

“Well I don’t know if this means anything but I trust you and I uh, think about you too” as true as it was at the heart of it, it still felt so odd for Roland to admit, avoiding Netzach’s eyes and letting his own hands wander a bit, anything to feel less like a dissected frog on display. Whether it was from his words or his hands dancing up Netzach’s sides he gets a contended hum in response and before he knew it, another soft press against his exposed neck. The soft press was followed by another and yet another, trailing up his neck to his jawline, eliciting a shudder and a noise that he would later adamantly deny as a whine. Another almost teasing hum later Netzach has Roland’s chin in his hand, gently turning his head.

Though the both of them were flushed before something had felt different now, was it the touch itself that had changed the air between them or the words and their meanings that they had exchanged done the trick? Either way, all that really mattered was what was happening in the moment right? And in that moment their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss both short and sweet and leaving him wanting more. One kiss was followed by another, deepening with each press of the lips. It wasn’t long until the two of them were left breathless, foreheads pressed together as they took a second to catch up. 

“That was nice” Roland spoke without a thought, receiving a surprised look from Netzach, followed by a laugh from the both of them. As they both calmed down Roland let his hands drift back down to Netzach’s hips, giving a light squeeze as Netzach brought their lips together once more, this time lightly running the tip of his tongue on Roland’s lower lip as a silent question. Parting his lips their kiss deepend even further, they were both clumsy and rusty but the shy enthusiasm more than made up for it. Netzach inched himself even closer, practically pressing them chest to chest, and with that came a devilish idea. Moving his hands from Netzach’s hips to the curve of his ass he gave another squeeze, and one that wasn’t light. The debauched _moan_ that came out of Netzach was enough to send sparks down Roland’s nerves. 

“I’s not fair” Netach had pulled himself away from the kiss to bury his face in Roland’s neck as he spoke, body seeming to want to go two directions at once; closer to him and closer to the touch that sent shivers down his spine. Either out of pettiness or just wanting more Netzach gave him a soft bite to the neck, running his tongue over it and sucking on it, ensuring that Roland would have a nice purple mark on display. Still the sounds, the whines and quiet moans Roland was making as he worked another mark into his skin in tandem with the touch was getting him painfully worked up, hips unconsciously bucking against nothing. In a moment of stupid bravery Netzach takes one of Roland’s hands into his own and directs it to his now quickly hardening dick.

“Please touch me” as much as Netzach hated that it came out as a whine he needed some kind of relief, if Roland’s hitched breath and quietly muttered ‘fuck’ was anything to go by he wasn’t entirely unaffected either. He wasn’t sure exactly what kind of touch he expected from Roland but the feather light, teasing, dare he say _loving_ touch wasn’t it, still it’s enough to leave him cursing under his breath and wanting so much more. Anchoring himself by clinging to Roland’s hair and suit and letting quiet moans sound free he steadies himself, trying desperately to stay still as Roland teases him further.

Just as soon as Netzach thought he’d have to lower himself to begging Roland finally lets up on the teasing, palming Netzach’s fully hard cock through his pants, Netzach bucking further into the touch desperate for more. As it eventually turns from Roland palming him to Netzach simply rutting himself against Roland’s hand, Roland draws his hand away eliciting a soft whine from Netzach. The touch wouldn’t be lost for long though as Roland simply moved his hand to lightly touch Netzach’s belt.

“May I?” almost uncharastically soft and shy coming from Roland in this moment but to Netzach it felt like a gift from the heavens. Hissing out only a _‘yes please’_ Roland makes quick, if clumsy work of the belt, helping Netzach to shimmy the pants down enough for his cock spring free. As Netzach shudders at the pure relief, he couldn’t help but quickly notice that Roland wasn’t doing anything. Finally pulling away from Roland’s neck Netzach caught him just staring at his dick, as soon as he was about to ask Roland just what the hell the hold up was he jumped a bit and beat him to the punch.

“Sorry I was just, uh, admiring the view?” left sputtering by the sudden compliment of sorts Netzach’s non existent train of thought was promptly cut off as Roland wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it up and down. Caught off guard Netzach couldn’t help but let out a wanton moan, hips already bucking ever so slightly. Trading off hiding his face Netzach practically crashes it into Roland’s for a desperate, messy kiss. Feeling Roland smirk into the kiss Netzach wasn’t given the chance to wonder on why as Roland stops his hand in favor of giving Netzach’s dick a light squeeze as he teased the slit, Netzach letting out another open mouthed moan as his hand tightens in Roland’s hair.

“F-fuck I’m getting close” Maybe in another circumstance Netzach might be a bit more embarrassed by how quick he was being but all that really mattered in the moment was how he was really just fucking himself in Roland’s hand at this point, their movements far from being in sync. Whether it was Roland pumping faster to match Netzach’s more erratic movements or the other way around really didn’t matter, either way he was quickly becoming unraveled, moans and whines becoming even louder and more explicit by the moment.

“Netzy~ think you can come for me?” _oh fuck_ , caught off guard by the pet name and such a request whispered into his ear it’s mere moments before he’s left spilling into Roland’s hand, moaning his name as his hips stutter out. Resting his head on Roland’s shoulder once more Netzach takes a moment to catch his breath and pepper a few light kisses on his neck. As he calmed down and felt Roland tucking him back into his pants Netzach couldn’t help but give another contended hum.

“Guess I should say thanks huh?” Netzach couldn’t help but give a soft chuckle as Roland’s cheeks turned just a shade more pink.

“Oh, i-it was no problem really, just one question though,” As awkward and fidgety as Roland appears Netzach can’t help but feel a small drop in his stomach, still he waits for Roland to finish “do you mind helping me out too?” and with that Netzach regains some of his blush as he realizes that he’d completely neglected Roland’s needs, evident by the prominent tent his pants hinted at.

“Y-yeah of course I can” with an awkward clearing of his throat Netzach makes short work of Roland’s own belt, partially as an apology, and frees his own cock. Seeing Roland shudder at what little touch there was sent a spark down Netzach’s spine. Though as Netzach goes to return the favor he can’t help but notice that the color of the skin didn’t quite match the rest of him, and if he had looked closely, that there was a distinct line between the two shades, but ultimately given that now was not the time nor place to ask about it Netzach opted to push that thought to the back of his head for now.

Turning his attention to making sure Roland got his fair share, Netzach took his dick in his hand and gave him long, slow pumps to start with. Though Netzach did expect to get some kind of noise out of Roland he didn’t expect to get such a debauched moan at the first touch, either Roland had gotten a lot more affected than he had let on or he was just a lot louder than Netzach was in comparison. Either way Netzach couldn’t help but relish in the noises, feeling an odd sense of pride as Roland buried his face into Netzach’s neck, biting in a mark, futility trying to stifle his own sounds. 

As Netzach picked up the pace, only pausing to give Roland’s cock a soft squeeze occasionally, Roland only kept whining and moaning even louder, begging him to go faster. If Netzach had half a mind at the moment he might be worried that someone might hear them, or just Roland specifically. Still the noises just spurred him on to do more for Roland, even going so far as to let him know exactly how delightful his sounds were, speaking in hushed tones close to his ear.

Between being left riled up, the quiet praise, and just how much Netzach had given him what he needed it wasn’t a surprise when Roland came not too long after, the only surprise being a lack of warning and the sudden (relative) silence as he rode through his orgasm. As Roland shuddered through the aftershocks, Netzach let go of his hold on him to take his tie off from around his neck to wipe his hand and Roland off, he hardly wore the thing anyway so this was some kind of use right?

Stuffing the now used tie into his pant pocket Netzach runs one hand through Roland’s hair, the other on his chin as he gives him a tentative peck. It feels a bit odd to feel so odd and awkward after what they just did but it also feels natural. A few moments pass before Roland completely comes back to his senses, and when he does is with a chuckle.

“Well uh, that was nice?” Though it was spoken like a question Netzach knew it was just Roland trying to lighten up the mood, it still got a snort out of him.

“Guess you could say that” Another half a chuckle out of both of them, before the awkwardness descends down on them once more, with a cough Netzach asks what is on both of their minds “so… would you mind doing any of this again?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind it no” Netzach couldn’t help but give a soft smile as Roland tried to keep a nonchalant composure, humming as a slight tint of pink lingered on his cheeks. Giving Roland another peck, this time on the cheek, he crawled off of his lap, leaving some room to stuff himself back into his pants. 

“Maybe we can see each other outside of work sometime soon then?” Netzach is already laying himself down on the floor, ready for another nap as Roland stands up and straightens himself out.

“Hopefully? Possibly” As Netzach hears footsteps get closer to him he cracks an eye open, pleasantly surprised to see Roland squatting down once more to leave him a peck on the forehead. As the footsteps draw further away Netzach can’t help the small smile that forms as he dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Roland is trans but used body augmentation to get the bottom surgery he deserves sorry I don't make the rules.


End file.
